Love You Friends!
by Niigata Rine
Summary: Discontinued


**Love You Friends!  
><strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love You Friends! ©Niigata S.**

**Rated : K**

**Warning : Gaje, freak, abal, Miss Typo, OOC**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**My Best Friends sometimes make me Laugh. And make me freak!**

TIK TOK TIK TOK

"Ngghhh…"

"Kau sudah bangun Sakura?"

"Ehmm,ya Ayame-chan."

"Kepalamu masih sakit?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku keluar sebentar ya."

"Hn."

CEKLEK

Pintu itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Masih ada sedikit celah yang membiaskan cahaya dari luar ruangan itu. Disana masih ada salah satu siswa Konoha Gakuen. Berambut pink panjang sepunggung. Ya, namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura lengkapnya. Merupakan siswi pada tahun pertama di sekolah elit itu.

Berada di ruangan kesehatan pada saat pelajaran tersulit –Fisika- (setidaknya menurut Sakura), merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi anak-anak yang menderita syndrome anti Fisika. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Pasalnya, Ia berada disana karena suatu kesialan –berturut-turut- semenjak Ia menjejakkan kaki di Konoha Gakuen pertama kali. Ckckck,nampaknya Dewi Fortuna tidak akan berpihak pada Sakura jikalau Sakura berada di sekolah itu. Entah apa penyebabnya,tidak pernah ada yang tahu. Hohoho,malangnya nasibmu Sakura.

**SAKURA POV**

Sial. Sial. Sial. Kepalaku sakit sekali. Baka Naruto! Awas kau ya kalau ketemu! Seenaknya menabrakku. Menghancurkan momen romantisku lagi. Dan Ia tidak mengatakan maaf sama sekali! Cih,kubunuh kau.

**End of Sakura POV**

**Normal POV**

BRAKK

"Sakura-channnn" Naruto berteriak mengakibatkan gemaan panjang diruang kesehatan.

"…" Sakura menggelengkan kepala, diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanpa pikir panjang, lelaki berambut durian itu memeluk Sakura yang setengah duduk di atas tempat tidur.

"…" Sakura masih diam.

"Sakura?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, menatap emerald bingung.

"…"

"Saku?"

BLETAKK

"KAU! APA-APAAN TADI, HAH? SEENAKNYA MEMELUKKU!"

Naruto meringis sambil mengusap-usap bagian depan kepalanya yang terkena jitakan maut sahabatnya. "Sa-sakura-chan,ja-jahat." Naruto mundur dua langkah ke belakang takut terkena amukan Sakura –lagi-.

"Apa Hah? Yang jadi korban di sini memangnya siapa? Baka Naruto." Urat-urat kekesalan masih nampak di kepala Sakura.

"Hn."

"E-eh?" Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berada di sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain,bersebrangan dengan sisi tempat Naruto berada.

"Hn." Sasuke mengulang kata andalannya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau itu bisanya hanya han,hen,han,hen saja! Tidak bisakah kau mengatakan hal selain itu ayam?" Sakura menunjuk Sasuke tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hn. Jidat." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Diammm! Kau ini selalu membuatku marah." Sakura berteriak sekaligus menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hn. Hn. Hn."

"Sial."

"Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa apa,tidak menggoda Sakura-chan sehari saja." Naruto berkacak pinggang menatap Teme nya sengit. Dan mulailah adegan opera sabun yang sering muncul di TV dengan pemeran utama Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

'Hahh,terjadi lagi keributan Teme dan Dobe ini. Aku benar-benar benci kalian!' batin Sakura mendesah galau melihat dua orang aneh yang membuat paginya kacau balau.

Ya, kecelakaan tadi pagi memang murni ulah dari dua orang sahabat Sakura, -Sasuke dan Naruto-. Entah mengapa setiap kali Ia sedang menjalankan misi mengejar cinta pertama,akan selalu diakhiri dengan tragedy berdarah. Lebay memang. Tapi mau disebut apa lagi, kalau kejadiannya berakhir dengan Sakura masuk ruang kesehatan. Tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Sakura masuk ruang kesehatan dengan warna serba putih itu. Dan Ia sudah menjadi top ten –sepuluh teratas- penghuni RK alias Ruang kesehatan paling terkenal di Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura menyesal sekali. Padahal tinggal satu langkah mudah dan Ia akan pergi kencan dengan Cinta pertamanya, Akasuna Sasori. Hah, sayangnya semua itu akan jadi mimpi belaka. Kalau nasib, ya jangan ditolak Sakura!

Sasori merupakan siswa tahun kedua di Konoha Gakuen. Salah satu siswa berprestasi tinggi dan mempunyai tampang diatas rata-rata. Digilai hampir seluruh wanita di Senior High School Konoha. Dan paling bisa membuat siswi kelepek-kelepek dengan tatapan maut dan wajah baby facenya. Banyak siswi-siswi yang bertaruh hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasori, baik itu mengajak kencan maupun jadi pacar sungguhan. Dan Sakura, merupakan salah satu siswi yang ikut taruhan gila macam itu. Dengan DVD korea dan album Super Junior original menjadi korbannya. 'Hah, semangat Sakura! Kau pasti bisa!' batinnya menyemangati.

"Aisshh, Sakura kenapa dari tadi senyam-senyum tidak jelas seperti itu Teme?"

"Mana ku tahu." Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Naruto yang heran dengan perubahan mimik wajah Sakura hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Benar-benar gadis yang aneh. "SAKURA!" teriak Naruto tepat dihadapan Sakura. Mengakibatkan hujan lokal dan membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunan tidak biasanya.

"SASORI." Teriak Sakura kaget.

"Yahh, Sasori lagi. Kau ini mengecewakanku Sakura." Naruto memasang tampang kecewa andalannya.

"Kau ini apa sih Naruto! Tidak usah ikut campur deh. Bawel." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya,cemberut. Tapi nampak semburat-semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Malu ketahuan sedang memikirkan Sasori.

"Kau tidak mau menyerah Sakura?" kali ini Sasuke ikut andil bicara. Wajah ingin tahu khas Uchiha terlihat jelas pada mimik wajahnya.

"Sasuke. Sampai kapan sih kau melarangku? Kau tidak tahu ya kalau kata 'menyerah' tidak ada dalam kamusku?"

"Bukannya tidak tahu. Tapi aku hanya kasihan padamu." Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab bersamaan. Lalu saling bertatapan dan tersenyum ganjil.

"Yayaya. Terserah kata kalian sajalah." Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Merapikan sedikit tempat tidur itu dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar. Kedua sahabatnya menatap bingung.

"Mau kemana?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Mau kekantin. Aku lapar." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

Sesampainya di kantin, ketiga orang berbeda sifat itu segera mencari tempat duduk strategis. Sayang sekali semua tempat duduk telah penuh. Tidak menyerah, Naruto yang bersifat enerjik segera mencari tempat duduk kosong yang biasanya ada di pojokan kantin. Berkeliling sebentar dikantin and, got it. Ia pun menemukannya. Persis berada dipojok kanan. Terpisah dengan taman sekolah Konoha yang asri dan sejuk. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera mengajak Sasuke dan Sakura mengikutinya menuju tempat duduk yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Lihatkan, kalau ada harapan pasti ada jalan. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang langsung putus asa karena seluruh penjuru kantin penuh. Untung saja Sakura segera menarik lengannya sehingga Ia tidak jadi kembali ke kelas. Sakura tahu Sasuke tidak suka tempat ramai, tapi hanya karena itu tidak makan bukan alasan yang baik,kan. Apalagi Sasuke mempunyai sakit maag akut yang telat makan sedikit, beuhh, bisa membuat Sakura dan Naruto kewalahan. Dan Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ia butuh ketenangan.

"Sakura-chan dan Teme mau pesan apa?" Tanya Naruto tak lama kemudian setelah beristirahat sebentar ditempat duduknya.

Berpikir sebentar dan Sakura pun menjawab pesanannya. "Mmmm, takoyaki dan jus strawberry."

"Aku pesan takoyaki juga, dengan jus tomat Dobe."

"Yoshh. Tunggu sebentar ya." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya bisa berpandangan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Terlalu bersemangat, batin mereka bersamaan.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan Sasuke dan Sakura datang dengan Naruto yang membawanya dan ada Hinata disebelahnya. Tung-tunggu. Hinata? Seolah-olah mengerti atas tatapan –kenapa-ada-Hinata-bersamamu- Naruto segera menjawab semangat -"Dia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Jadi kuajak saja Ia kesini."- tidak lupa dengan cengiran lima jari yang menghias kulit wajah tannya. Hinata tampak tersenyum malu-malu dan menunduk. Semburat merah menghias kedua pipi mulusnya.

Sudah bukan rahasia umum kalau Hinata menyukai Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kedua sahabat baik Naruto itu tahu betul tentang semuanya. Tapi yang mengherankan adalah, Naruto tidak pernah peka akan tingkah laku Hinata yang malu-malu kucing saat bertemu dengannya. Tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang selalu memberi tahu Naruto tentang sinyal-sinyal cinta Hinata ataupun dengan Sasuke yang terkadang menuliskan kalimat HINATA CINTA KAU DOBE diakhir e-mail mereka –selalu-. Hah, Naruto kelewat bodoh. Dan mereka hanya bisa pasrah dengan penyakit kawannya itu.

Meja yang mereka tempati berbentuk melingkar dengan atap payung ditengahnya. Ada empat kursi mengelilinginya. Setiap meja dan suasana kantin Konoha Gakuen memang sengaja ditata layaknya caffè berkelas, membuat senyaman mungkin siswa dan siswinya. Meja yang ditempati tiga sekawan dan Hinata itu berbatasan dengan taman sekolah. Ada kolam ikan hias disana. Beberapa tanaman seperti bunga krisan, mawar dan kamboja ikut menghias bukit belakang Konoha Gakuen. Apalagi, mereka juga disuguhkan dengan pemandangan bunga Sakura yang berguguran –karena sudah mulai masuk musim gugur- menambahkan kesan dramatis untuk setiap penjuru sekolah Internasional itu.

Mereka –dengan urutan duduk Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto dan Hinata- nampak menikmati makanan dalam diam -tidak semuanya memang-. Sasuke yang biasanya memang tidak banyak bicara hanya memasang wajah datar ajaibnya. Tidak terpengaruh dengan Naruto yang sedang membuat lelucon andalannya untuk menghangatkan suasana yang kerap kali dingin jika mereka berada di tempat ramai. Hampir sama dengan bocah Uchiha, Sakura juga menikmati makanannya dalam diam, hanya saja wajahnya tidak terkesan dingin. Ia justru sedang senyam-senyum tidak jelas dengan semburat-semburat merah di kedua pipi porselennya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tapi yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Akasuna Sasori. Ckckck,Sakura galau mode on ternyata.

Sedangkan itu, Hinata yang berada di sebelah Naruto tidak henti-hentinya menggumamkan 'Tolong aku Kami-sama' atau 'Aku harus kuat' dan berbagai macam doa lainnya untuk menguatkan imannya. Pikirannya memaksa agar Ia tidak pingsan di tempat karena terlalu dekat dengan Naruto. Tapi kadang-kadang Ia juga menanggapi lelucon Naruto dengan satu atau dua kata agar tidak melukai perasaan pujaan hatinya. Kau terlalu polos Hinata.

KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING

Bel sekolah berbunyi tiga kali, tanda waktu istirahat telah selesai. Seluruh siswa dan siswi bermalas-malasan beranjak dari kantin. Terlalu mengantuk untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Begitu juga dengan SasuSakuNaruHina. Mereka justru tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk dan malah bersantai ria di perbatasan antara kantin dengan Konoha Gakuen Park.

Beberapa menit kemudian, guru petugas piket yang sering berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan fasilitas dan siswa siswi yang masih berkeliaran, datang ke kantin. Dan kali ini, guru piketnya adalah Orochimaru. Bisa dilihat betapa kagetnya Naruto melihat Orochimaru memasuki pintu kantin dengan membawa sahabat terbaiknya. Apalagi kalau bukan pentungan terbaik abad ini, Manda. Dengan bentuk seperti tongkat berjalan dan terbuat dari kayu. Di ujungnya terdapat kayu tebal berbentuk kepala ular yang sedang mendesis. Pentungan itu berwarna ungu.

Semua murid juga guru-guru di Konoha Gakuen tahu kalau pentungan itu bersejarah. Menurut kabar burung yang beredar, pentungan tersebut didapatkan Orochimaru dari seorang kakek tua dengan banyak tattoo di tangannya. Danzo Shimura,seorang dukun keramat di Konoha. Pentungan itu juga sudah sering menyelamatkan pria tua –Orochimaru- dari serangan amukan Kepala Sekolah yang selalu tampak muda –Tsunade-. Sehingga Orochimaru menganggap kalau Manda adalah dewa pelindungnya selama ini. Ckckck, betapa terlalu percayanya dirimu terhadap takhayul Oro.

"He-hey. Liat kepintu masuk. Oro-sensei datang kesini. Adu-duh bagaimana-"

"-SEMBUNYI DI KOLONG MEJA CEPAT." Bicara Sasuke sengit. Dan Ia pun segera merunduk sesuai dengan perintahnya tadi. Ketiga temannya segera mengikuti.

Orochimaru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin yang berantakan. 'Cihh. Anak-anak laknat.' Pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak? Banyak sekali sampah yang berserakan. Bahkan ada piring pecah disana sini. Orochimaru tidak tahu, bahwa alasan mengapa kantin selalu terlihat kotor jika Ia yang menjadi guru piket adalah dirinya sendiri. Hehehe,Daebak!

Beberapa sudut kantin sudah dijelajahi Orochimaru. Sekarang Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke pojokan kanan kantin. "Sial. Guru Laknat itu menuju kemari!" seru Sakura pada ketiga temannya. Langsung saja mereka panik, berdoa dalam hati agar Orochimaru tidak menuju meja mereka. Dan-

Siing –Harapan mereka terkabul-

Brakk

Klentang

Buukk

"Meeongg." Ujar Naruto menambahkan suara adegan istimewa 'Jatuhnya Orochimaru'. Ketiga temannya sweatdropped.

Well, sayangnya doa mereka tidak terkabul sepenuhnya. Karena Orochimaru tergelincir dan mendarat dekat dengan meja mereka. "Kami-sama lindungi kami." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

**~Tsuzuku~**

**A/N : Aa-apa itu ==a *nunjukatas*. Wow. Ini fic udah gaje,abal lagi. Saya bingung mau ngomong apa. Speechless. That's so freak. I know it. Jadi save or delete? Berikan komentar dan mungkin perbaikan-perbaikan yang membangun. No flame! Ga mau banyak bacot,so **

**R E V I E W ? ! ? !**


End file.
